


"Is Liam crying?"

by orphan_account



Series: Thiam Shorts :) [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, Comforting Theo Raeken, Confusion, Crying Liam, Drama, Gay Panic, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Liam Dunbar, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Jealous Liam, Jealousy, Liam Dunbar is a Mess, Liam Dunbar is a Softie, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Liam, Scott is a Good Friend, Theo Raeken is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mason fucks everything up in trying to cover for a thoroughly confused Theo, he ends up telling Liam that Theo's in love with Malia. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Thiam Shorts :) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767952
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	"Is Liam crying?"

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to me saying fuck actually sleeping, sleep is for the weak, and writing garbage instead. I am so tired, it's half past one in the morning right now, so I apologise for any errors, as I just finished writing it :) it gets slightly confusing but idk... I hope it makes sense and I hope you enjoy :)

“Malia? Theo’s in love with Malia?! Scott’s girlfriend Malia? Female Malia?!” Liam spun a full 180° on his heels and turned angrily upon an awkward Mason. “That Malia?”

“No, the OTHER Malia. Yes, Li. That Malia.” Mason rolled his eyes. “And what do you mean female Malia? Is it not a common occurrence for Theo to be in love with a female?”

“I thought Theo was gay to be honest.” Liam laughed sourly, he was clearly far too worked up to catch Mason’s heart beat skipping around hurriedly. “Guess not.” 

Shit. Good going Mason. Theo was very obviously gay, so why go with Malia? Why pretend Theo was in love with Malia instead of, you know, Alec or someone. In all fairness, he had been pretty put on the spot here. Here was the situation at hand: 

Theo’s crazy in love with Liam. Has been for a while. That’s good though, right? Well, Liam had just broken up with Hayden, and on top of that he’d explicitly explained that he needed time to himself, and learning that a barely redeemed Theo of all people was in love with him would not be a helpful asset to his situation. Besides, Theo also had no inclination to tell the young beta, ever, however, in an attempt to lighten his burden told Corey, who then told Mason, who to be honest already knew, unbeknownst to Theo, and you know, it’s Mason. He physically cannot not get involved when it comes to this kind of stuff. The human had been sweating profusely all day, and Liam, being Liam could tell something was off with his best friend. Mason couldn’t just blurt out Theo’s secret like that, therefore his hurried attempt at hiding said secret had resulted in the awkward conversation they were having now. Simple, am I right? 

“Uh, guess you thought wrong?” Mason gulped. “Does he really come across that gay?”

“Yes. He complimented your ass last night Mase. He comes across hella gay.” Liam rolled his eyes. 

“Oh.” Mason grimaced inwardly. What else was he supposed to say?

“What does he see in Malia?” Liam sighed, brow furrowed. Mason’s eyes narrowed. Why did he care so much?

“She’s super hot, and has super long legs. I can’t say much about women, but even I see it.” Mason admitted, but immediately kicked himself at the crestfallen expression on Liam’s face at his words. “She’s got nothing on you though Li.” He added hastily, and Liam brushed him off with a dissmisive wave of his hand.

“Has he talked to her about this?” Liam asked, “She deserves to know at least.”

“I don’t think so?” Mason scratched his head, “She’ll be fine. She’s happily dating Scott. Who’s like, totally hotter.”

“What?” Liam’s jaw dropped. “Theo is a million times better looking than Scott.”

“Are you blind?”

“Are you?!”

“Scott’s literally the true fucking alpha, and you’re telling me Theo Raeken is better looking than him?”

“YES! Besides, Scott’s jawline is crooked.”

“It gives him that cute sense of individuality.” Mason finished defensively.

“Bullshit.” Liam glared at him. “And even if she’s dating Scott, don’t you think Theo deserves to put his feelings out there?”

“No?” Mason squeaked. 

“He’s our friend Mase.” Liam punched Mason’s arm playfully at the uncertain expression on his face in response to such an assumption. “Come on you dick, you know he is. God it must be agony for him not being able to tell her.” Liam groaned, plopping down on his bed. 

You have no idea Li, Mason thought. He thought back to all the nights he’d stayed over at Liam’s that he’d heard Theo breaking down over his feelings for Liam in the guest bedroom as Mason snuck downstairs at midnight for a glass of water. He thought back to the way that when he’d peered through the peep hole he’d seen Theo’s normally emotionless face ashen and swollen with tears. He thought back to the way he was clutching his pillow one second, then screaming into it and punching it the next. He thought back to the way he’d wiped the tears coating his cheeks away hastily as he heard Mason’s heartbeat. 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Mason lied through his teeth. Mason’s lying skills had really improved since Liam had been bitten, he thought. Whether that was good or bad, who knows? 

“I just feel really bad though, you know.” Liam bit his lip. “Scott’s going to kill him, but it’s better than him bottling everything up forever.”

“Nah, I think he’s better bottled up. With the cap on.” Mason shook his head vigorously. 

“You know what?” Liam sat up eagerly. No, no Liam, please no. “We have to help him.”

“And why’s that?” Mason looked his best friend up and down suspiciously. He had no reason to care this much. 

“Because he’s my friend.” Liam flushed. “And I know what it’s like to have feelings for someone and regret not telling them.” 

Oh Liam. Oh god. Mason sighed exhaustedly. Why’d he have to go and make this so hard?

“And how are you going to help him?” 

“I’m going to make him and Malia talk, duh.” Liam leapt of the bed. 

“Are you sure-“ Mason didn’t have the time to finish his sentence as the young werewolf had already ran out the room. “Shit.”

~~

Theo was in love with Malia. Why was that so hard to digest? Sure, Liam had thought Theo was gay, so he had a right to be shocked, but he couldn’t explain the reoccurring sinking feeling in his stomach that consumed his insides as he thought about Theo confessing his love for the werecoyote. Oh, he was so going to get murdered by both Scott and Malia for this. But, Theo would feel better for putting his feelings out there. Even if Malia ripped his face off. And Theo feeling the best he possibly could was important, more than anything, to Liam.

“Theo!” Liam yelled as he caught sight of the chimera, sitting in their living room. “Hey!”

“Hey Li. You alright there?” Theo chuckled uncertainly. God, there was something about his laugh, something so uncharacteristically genuine, that made Liam think he would give absolutely anything in the world just to hear it again and again, over and over. Platonically, obviously. 

“We’re going to Scott’s. To see him. And.. Malia.” Liam paused, hoping for a reaction, instead he just got a confused stare.

“Ok? And do I dare ask why?” Theo’s brow wrinkled.

“To talk to them. Separately.” Liam gulped.

“Any particular reason or?”

“You ask me.” Liam muttered bitterly under his breath. Theo looked thoroughly concerned.

“Have I done something wrong?”

“No! No, no, no.” Liam stuttered. “Now hurry up, we’re leaving.” He clamped a hand around Theo’s arm, damn he was muscular (wait, what?), and dragged him out the front door.

“You really worry me Dunbar.” Theo looked the teenager up and down. “Seriously.” Theo looked concerned, but then again there was that look in his eyes mirroring Mason’s expression when Corey said something stupid, or Scott’s when Malia said something inappropriate. That fond look of disappointment..... Was Liam actually going mad?

~~

Ok, so normally Theo would never pass on spending more time with the beta he’d learnt to call his best friend. The beta he’d developed more than friendly feelings towards. But he had to admit he wasn’t thrilled in regard to the impromptu visit to his alpha’s house. 

“You coming or not?” Theo sighed, he was standing at Scott’s door while Liam hung back a few yards behind him, staring into space, reeking of confusion and sadness. “I’m not going in if you don’t.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Liam snapped out of it and shot Theo a small smile. Theo felt himself go weak in the knees, the power that boy held over him was ridiculous. He was supposed to be Theo Raeken, chimera, possessor of immense power and strength, not a silly teenage boy with a crush.

“Um, hi?“ A disturbed Scott opened the door, clearly interrupted, his hair was tousled, he was wearing nothing but boxers and was sweating like crazy. Theo looked at the floor awkwardly, and he felt Liam tense up beside him.

“Hey Scott!” Liam shouted falsely bright, a wide, very plastic grin stretched across his face. Theo had become very concerned at this point.

“Hey? You know, we were kind of busy so-“

“No this is important!” Liam stole a glance at Theo. What the actual hell was wrong with him today? “Uh, Scott, can I talk to you?”

“Sure? Is everything ok?” the alpha welcomed them inside, looking concerned.

“Mhm. Should we talk upstairs? I feel like we should talk upstairs. Theo and Malia can talk down here. In private.” Liam rambled, sweat dripping off of his brow. Right on cue Malia strolled down the stairs.

“Talk? Meh. I’d rather just kill him.” She glanced down at her nails. Boy, he really needed to work on the whole getting in Malia’s good books thing.

“I feel like you two should talk.” Liam nodded violently. “Scott, shall we?” he began dragging the alpha upstairs, a lump catching in his throat and his brain whirring like crazy. 

“Liam is this a cry for help?”

“SHUSH SCOTT.”

~~

“So..... How are you?” Theo offered anxiously. Malia ignored him. “Any news?” he tried again.

“Do you know why Liam’s forcing us to do this?” she cut in.

“No.” Theo admitted.

“Well then stop talking.” She glared at him, and pulled out her phone. Ok. That was cool too.

Liam. Liam was really confusing Theo. He always did. He was the only thing that kept Theo going, he was the only reason he woke up in the morning. But he would never, could never, tell him this. He couldn’t. Because Liam would never love Theo, and Theo, well Theo didn’t have time to get his heart ripped out. He didn’t have the emotional stability. He never would. So that was fine. Fine to an extent that is. Theo could live with it. He would have to. 

However, today Liam had been weird, more than usual that is. He’d smelled unusually low, and his heartbeat had been fluctuating like mad. It was safe to say Theo was very concerned at this point.

But he respected that he wanted some alone time with his alpha. And if that meant Theo had to sit in silence with a fuming Malia for a few minutes, he was more than willing to do so. He would sit there with one hundred Malias for years for Liam.

~~

“Liam, are you sure you’re ok?” Scott poked a dejected Liam that had flopped onto Scott’s bed.

“I’m fine.” Liam grumbled.

“You don’t seem very fine.” Scott raised his eyebrows.

“Ok. Maybe I’m not fine.”

“Shocker. Who would've guessed?"

“I’m serious. I’m having a full on crisis.” Liam groaned. “Theo’s my friend, right?”

“What happened, did he hurt you?” Scott sprung into protective mode.

“No, it’s kinda the opposite.”

“You hurt him?” Scott looked confused.

“No! I, um, think I might have feelings for him.” Liam sighed, purposefully avoiding the older man’s gaze. He hadn’t been sure before, but leaving Theo and Malia alone had been one of the toughest decisions he’d ever made, and that’s when it’d clicked. Great. Way to get your heart broken again Liam. Keep it up.

“I-“ Scott blinked furiously.

“I know. I don’t like it either.” Liam moaned even louder. He thought about Theo and Malia downstairs. He thought about the words coming from Theo’s mouth, he thought about the way he ached to hear them himself. He thought about Theo’s soft hands resting on hers, not his. He thought about his gorgeous green eyes staring into hers, not his. Who knows, Malia may have decided she indeed liked Theo more than Scott and they could be making out all over the couch? He swore he could hear their moans from upstairs. 

~~

“Watched any good movies lately?” Theo smiled, lamely attempting another shot at starting conversation.

“No.”

“Cool.”

~~

“Liam, are you crying?” Scott sighed incredulously upon hearing a sniffle emitted from the chrysalis of blanket Liam had wrapped himself in.

“No.” Liam replied, voice wracked with sobs.

“Why are you crying? Tell him how you feel you idiot!” Scott unwrapped the top of the blanket hide to uncover a red nosed, sniffling Liam, who’s expression saddened even more.

“I can’t. He’s in love with Malia.” Liam whispered sadly.

“Motherfucker...” Scott swore, breathing steadily to stop himself charging down the stairs and sending the chimera back to hell and away from his girlfriend. “Who told you that?”

“Mason.” Liam whimpered. “I bet they’re already at second base.”

~~

“So how’s Lydia doing at college?”

“Like you care Theo.” Malia sneered.

“Touché.”

~~

“Mason? Scott’s calling you!” Corey yelled across the hall at his boyfriend. Mason closed his eyes in annoyance. He would bet a million dollars he knew what this was about. He may need to learn to stop getting involved in the mess that was his friends’ love lives.

“Hey Scott.” He said feebly, picking up the phone with a tentative air.

“Mason. Get. Your. Ass. Over. Here.” Scott seethed, unnaturally angry, and Mason heard a sob from beside him.

“Is Liam crying?”

“NOW!”

Mason put down the phone.

“You fucked up didn’t you?” Corey sighed.

“I totally fucked up.”

~~

“Mason, explanation?” Scott hissed at the human once he'd arrived, excluding Liam, who had finally cheered up immensely upon gaining the information that Theo and Malia were indeed not fucking on the couch, to the other side of the room, out of earshot. 

“I can try, but even I don’t fully understand what’s going on.” Mason shook his head with uncertainty “I basically told Liam that Theo was in love with Malia because he didn’t want Liam to find out he’s actually in love with him, and so Liam selflessly decided he should let Theo express his feelings for Malia, and in doing so realised his own feelings for him. And now they’re both just pining idiots.” Mason finished, out of breath.

“Did you breathe once whilst saying all that?”

“Nope.” Mason huffed, clutching his side.

“Ok.” Scott ran a hand through his hair. “So they both have feelings for each other, but neither thinks the other reciprocates those feelings.”

“Yep.”

“So then there’s an easy way to fix this?”

“Well yeah I gue-“ Mason started, but was cut off by the door slamming as Scott sprinted down the stairs. “Can no one stick around long enough for me to finish my sentences?”

~~

“Theo! Upstairs! Now!” Scott commanded, him and Mason plonking themselves down on the sofa beside Malia. Theo looked confused, but relieved at the prospect of leaving the room. It’s safe to say that him and Malia wouldn’t be going out for a friendly brunch any time soon.

“Well, bye Ma-“

“Get out.” She smiled sweetly.

“As you wish.” He bowed his head and trudged up the stairs. 

~~

“Liam?”

Liam turned around, eyes swimming with tears, their piercing blueness staring into the depths of Theo’s soul. He gulped. 

“Theo? Why are you here? What happened to Scott and Mason?” Liam sniffed, wiping his cheeks hastily. Theo noticed this and tentatively sat down beside him and placed a hand on top of his. Liam stiffened momentarily, but eased up at his touch and smiled weakly. 

“They told me to come up here. To be honest I’m glad I’m not stuck downstairs with Malia anymore. What were you and Scott taking about-“

“What do you mean you’re glad you’re not still stuck with Malia?” Liam cut him off, eyes glinting. 

“She still wants to murder me. Don’t blame her really.” Theo chuckled sadly. “Besides, I’d always rather talk to you.”

“But you love Malia?” Liam finally blurted out in confusion. 

“What?” Theo jerked his head back in disbelief. Him and Malia? Ew, god no. 

“Mason told me. He said you’re in love with her.” Liam bit his lip anxiously. Theo just erupted into a fit of laughter. 

“That idiot. I’m totally gay.” 

“I knew it!” Liam pumped his fist in the air victoriously. 

“And besides, I’m in love with someone else.” Theo looked down. Liam’s heart sank. Of course, just because Theo wasn’t in love with Malia, didn’t mean he didn’t have multiple other crushes. 

“Who?” Liam whispered, trying to quell any last shard of hope. Theo sighed deeply. It was now or never he guessed. 

“You Liam. You.” Theo whispered back, mustering every ounce of courage he could find. He intertwined his fingers with the werewolf’s and slowly, carefully leaned in to chastely brush his lips against the buzzing beta’s. They tasted like cinnamon and a warm autumn’s day. 

“Well I guess that works out pretty well for me.” Liam laughed, inches away from the chimera’s face, heart pounding and pure happiness pulsing through his veins. So it had been him. It had always been him. 

“I’ll say.”

~~

“So did you know Theo was gay?” Scott asked his girlfriend while they sat downstairs. 

“Oh totally.” Malia nodded. 

“And you Mase?”

“It’s pretty obvious Scott.”

“Damn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated :)


End file.
